One example of such an electric motor is described in DE 4,235,962 A1. The invention aims to provide pressure compensation between the interior of the motor housing and the external air in a motor of this type. In this case, it must be taken into account that the motor is used in a vehicle and the motor is subjected to extreme external vibration.
It is known to realize the aforementioned pressure compensation by means of BTFE membranes that are arranged in a connecting channel between the interior of the motor housing and the external air. One example of such an arrangement is described in EP 600,271 A1. The arrangement proposed in this document, however, is not suited to the designated field of application. It should be possible to mount the membranes relatively easily and prevent the membrane from being removed during the operation of the motor due to external influences.